


He Knew Every Promise He'd Made Would Be Broken

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the souls, Castiel loses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew Every Promise He'd Made Would Be Broken

The souls were gone but he’d still lost. He’d lost everything. He’d lost his friendship with Dean and his trust along with it. He knew every promise he'd made would be broken. Especially that last promise to Dean. How could he fix things now?

The Leviathan took control and he was helpless to stop it. They pushed him down into a dark corner of his vessel; the place Angels usually pushed the human’s consciousness. They made him watch as they mocked his friends. They walked him into a reservoir, leaving him an empty vessel, drowning everything that made him Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
